


Four Years

by quigonejinn



Category: James Bond (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, fusion fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Four years on, Bond is in Iceland.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Years

**Author's Note:**

> The way that some people feel about Live Coulson Universes, I feel about Live Sévérine Universes.

1\. 

Four years on, Bond is in Iceland. Somebody has been splashing classified NATO diplomatic wires all over the Internet, and after MI6 decrypts the drive that he brings back from Cherbourg, they put him on the next flight out of Heathrow for Reykjavik. What pricks Bond’s interest is that there will be another 00 meeting him at the airport: what kind of kill mission requires two 00’s? 

One involving a numbers 1, 4-6, and 9-14 of Interpol’s most wanted, apparently, and his contact at the airport has dark eyes and a beautiful mouth; she kisses him, says that she has missed him. He slides his arm around her waist and touches his mouth to her hair. They play a Portuguese ex-pat working in the finance sector and her visiting British boyfriend. 

When Bond gets back to London, Bond walks up to the handler who has run Sévérine as a 00 for three years and eight months. Bond’s left arm in a sling, but he still has one good hand, doesn’t he? With his right hand, he picks up a snow globe paperweight heavy enough to bash someone’s head in, heavy enough to make a crack if swung against a cheekbone: there are a pair of puffins standing on a rock, with a banner on the rock saying WELCOME TO REYKJAVIK in Icelandic. The snow has a little glitter mixed into it. 

Without looking up from her computer screen, Moneypenny says, mild as milk, “In fact, she turns in her expense paperwork on time.” 

2\. 

Four years on, Bond is in Iceland. Somebody has been splashing classified NATO diplomatic wires all over the Internet, and after MI6 decrypts the drive that he brings back from Cherbourg, they put him on the next flight out of Heathrow for Reykavik. What pricks Bond’s interest is that there will be another 00 meeting him at the airport: what kind of kill mission requires two 00’s? 

Sévérine meets him at the airport, and they walk out of the airport. Did she bring her car?

“No, my roommate is picking us up,” Sévérine says, holding hands with Bond. ”Did I tell you about her? American, has all her papers and clearances in order. She has a brother here.”

Bond blinks, slowly, when a red-haired woman brings a dark blue, late model BMW around and unlocks the doors, but he gets into the back seat after Severine. Natasha looks in the back mirror to make sure they’re buckled up before pulling away: by _papers and clearances_ , Sévérine means, _this is now a joint operation between the British and American intelligence services, and we are to cooperate fully_. By _brother_ , Sévérine means _an American agent named Clint Barton has gone missing and is, we believe, being held against his will by the Ten Rings_. 

3.

Bond blinks, slowly, when a red-haired woman brings a dark blue, late model BMW around and unlocks the doors, but gets into the back seat after Sévérine. Natasha looks in the back mirror to make sure they’re buckled up before pulling away: Sévérine leans her head against Bond’s shoulder and gives the guards at the checkpoint on the way out every hint of being a girlfriend delighted to be reunited, even if only temporarily, with her handsome businessman boyfriend. Natasha, though, sees the Red Room training in every breath Sévérine takes, but she doesn’t say a word as she guides the car onto the highway. 

If British intelligence doesn’t know what they have on their hands, who is Natasha to tell them? 

If the girl thinks she was sold into the sex trade by her desperate family, who is Natasha to ruin that fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> This owes the usual hat-tip to destronomics, who came up with the idea of Sévérine being alive and being run, for years, by a Moneypenny who never happens to mention it to James Bond. Also, no power on Earth will convince me that Bond didn't care about Sévérine -- I mean, sure, in no way was it romantic lurrrve of any kind, but you watch Bond's face when he has the dueling pistol pointed at her, _goddammit, you tell me that he doesn't care_.


End file.
